Knightmare Dome
The Knightmare Dome is a professional wrestling school that is located in the heart of London, England,United Kingdom. The school was found in the mid 40's by late ex-Wrestler; 'Sir' Daniel Knight after retiring from the ring. With the help of Knight's three sons, Erick (Born June 1951), Jonathan (Born 1954) and James (Born 1954), the school became one of the top wrestling school in the United Kingdom. The Knightmare Dome is home to the Knight Dynasty Wrestling Family, holding Three Generations of Wrestlers within its wall. The school is connected with the company: New Kingdom Championship Wrestling (NKCW). History After years in the wrestling ring, 'Sir' Daniel Knight came up with an idea to open up a Wrestling Train for the boys and girls in the United Kingdom who couldn't pay to fly over seas to train in America. Knight, along with his wife, Nina Knight (Nee Eisenhardt) spent years finding and training young wrestlers till June 1st 1951, when their first son: Erick William was born. After the birth of their first son, Knight already have over twenty students in his school. In 1956, two years after the birth of their twin boys; Jonathan Adam and James Blair Knight, The Knightmare Dome became the center of training in the United Kingdom, having over fifty students aging from earlier twenties to early thirties living and training under their roof. People came from all over the UK and even a few from America to train. In 1967, Erick Knight, the oldest son of the couple, started to train in the Dome as well till he turned twenty and decided to move on to training for the small indie wrestling companies around the UK. While the Oldest Knight was away, his brothers who were still young, started to train just like their older brother. Over the years, over a thousand men and women came to the school seeking out the Brawler like wrestling style that was taught at the school. In 1981, Erick Knight inhered the school after his father passed away earlier that year. He, along with his two brothers, ran the school the way they knew their father would've wanted. While Erick became owner of the Knightmare Dome, he met and befriended two American female wrestlers: Marie Vega, who wrestled under the name of Madam Vega and Justina Thornton who wrestled under the name of Jade Steel; both becoming two most known members of the Knightmare Dome aside of the Knight Dynasty itself. Knight also met his wife, Isabella Knight (Nee Watson) who was known as Bellum during her time as a wrestler. Today, the Knightmare Dome is still the top wrestling school in all of the UK. It is home to three Generations of Knights, with Erick, Jonathan and James still in charge of it all. In early 2018, the Knight family brought out the two warehouses around the area to build rent able apartments for the wrestlers who come from over seas. Reputation TBA Notable Trainees * Avery Knight * August Knight * Belle Kingsley * Carter Stirling * Jade Steel * Madam Vega * Melissa Flash * Otto Knight * Raymond Knight * Skylar Stone * Sidney Knight * Sterling Knight * Vivina Wolfe Notable Guest Trainers * August Knight * Belle Kingsley * Derek Ward * Finnegan Wakefield * Raymond Knight * Vivina Wolfe Category:Training Facilities